Treat No Trick
by GiLLiAn AnDeRsOn
Summary: Mulder and Scully take William out for his first Halloween and what they thought was a 'Trick', turns out to be the best 'Treat' they could have ever hoped for!


Title: Treat No Trick  
Author: Gillian Anderson aka Gill_U_Rock!!  
Category: MSR, Humor, William fic  
Rating: Part 1, 2 and 4 are PG-13 but part 3 is NC-17  
Summary: Mulder and Scully take William out for his first Halloween and what they thought was a 'Trick', turns out to be the best 'Treat' they could have ever hoped for!  
Disclaimer: This may come as a HUGE shock to some of you but....I don't own Mulder or Scully!  
  
  
He was only three and a half months old, twenty three pounds, and totally oblivious to what was going on, but did that prevent Mulder from dressing our infant son up as an extraterrestrial life form, and parading him around the neighbourhood to retrieve candy we both knew he had no way of consuming? Of course not! According to Mulder, Halloween is the most important holiday, and there was no way his son was going to miss out on it because of the minor technicality of his age.  
At first, I thought that Mulder would find it difficult to trade in his role as 'Special Agent Mulder', for plain old 'daddy', but boy was I wrong. Mulder slid into fatherhood as if it was the most natural thing in the world.  
I had found this a bit strange, considering his rough childhood and the trouble he was still having regarding his abduction. I had never pictured Mulder as a father, but even if I had, it wouldn't have even been close to the type of father I now know Mulder is.   
3am feedings, he's there. Check ups at the doctor's office, he's there. Whenever a sound leaves William's lips, that even slightly gives Mulder the indication that the baby is uncomfortable in some way, and he's right there by his side. I complained to him that he was smothering poor Will, and that he can't go to him every time he cries or wants attention. Mulder wouldn't hear it. He told me that he'd cried himself to sleep many nights as a child and he wouldn't let his son go through the same thing. Now how could I argue with that?  
"Are you ready yet, Scully? Hurry up, we're gonna be late!" Mulder said frantically as he banged on the bathroom door.  
"How can we be late for 'trick or treating'?" I yelled back, slightly annoyed, as I put the finishing touches on my costume. That's right. Not only had Mulder forced William into dressing up, but he had dragged me down too. Oh and it gets better. There's a theme. William's an alien, Mulder's 'Darth Vador', and I'm........well I'm the 'mothership'. God, I hate Halloween.  
"If we don't hurry, all the good candy will be gone! Plus, Will's already starting to fall asleep." Mulder said, sounding a little upset that his son wasn't as excited about this little excursion as he was.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming" I said as I exited the bathroom, and made my way to the front door. Mulder was standing there, William in one arm, his 'laser stick' in the other, and a bucket, which I assumed was for holding the candy, was strategically placed between his teeth. What a sight. I made my last attempt to get out of it.  
"Mulder, shouldn't one of us stay home and hand out candy? We don't want the kids to think we're some mean old hags, who are too cheap to give out candy. I could always go change....."  
"I don't think so, Mrs. Dana Katherine Mulder, you're not getting out of this! Besides, I don't think our Willie here is gonna last too long, so we'll be back in time to shell out." I sighed, rolled my eyes defeatedly, and took the bucket from his mouth. I opened the door and he looked down at me with that lopsided grin on his face.  
"Come on, before all the 'Oh Henrys' are gone." I said, as I gave him my sexiest stare. His grin turned into a full fledged smile.  
"Forget the 'Oh Henrys', I wanna get me an 'Oh Scully'. Mulder said as he leaned down and gave me an eskimo kiss with his disproportion nose, which caused William to giggle. I kissed the baby on his forehead and headed out onto the sidewalk, with Mulder and William right behind me.  
"If we hurry up and get this over with, when we get back home I'll skip the 'trick' and we can head straight for the 'treat'." I said in the voice I usually only used in the bedroom. I felt Mulder's hand enclose around mine as he bent down and whispered in my ear.  
"Promises, promises."  
  
End of Part 1  
  
Author's Notes:  
Part 2 is still in the works. I have my last exam tomorrow and have a week off after that so.....lots of writing for me! I'm also working on a post ep story for 'Trust No 1'. I REALLY love that episode! Anyway, tell me what you think of my first installment of the 'Halloween Series'.  
david_duchovny_luver@hotmail.com 


End file.
